Flower Petals
by TwiHard24
Summary: “I love you,” I told him, looking directly into his eyes. “What about your boyfriend?” Seth asked, looking down. “Screw him, he’s an asshole anyway," I told him with a grin before grabbing his jacket and pulling him down for a kiss. SethxOC FUNNY!


**Alright, so to make up for disappearing off the face of the Earth here is the long-awaited first chapter to my Seth Imprint story. I don't know when exactly it'll be updated because I want to get all the other stories past pack Christmas before Seth imprints so it won't be long now but I really wanted to get this out for you all. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT:: Just so you all know, the Cullens come back to Forks after Christmas in my imprint series!**

**I don't own anything that S.M. does!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Trouble--Never Shout Never**

**Whoa Is Me--Down With Webster**

**Suggest some songs to me people! Any genre is great!**

Chapter 1--Tampon Boy

SETH POV

"Doesn't that get annoying?" I asked curiously, watching as a flock of girls walked by, giggling to each other as they stared at Edward.

"I don't really notice unless they're…_loud_," he said, cringing slightly as he glance sideways at the girls. I laughed and shoved my hands in my pockets, shooting a look in the girls direction. Wow, that one was really pretty…

"She was thinking about you too, you know," Edward told me, nodding toward the blonde I was looking at.

"Really?" I asked, glancing at him and then back at her. He nodded. I watched her for a minute before grimacing.

"Be patient Seth, I had to wait over a hundred years to find mine," Edward reminded me, turning to watch Bella as she and Alice dug through a sale rack in some store as Edward and I waited outside.

"Yeah but you're not the fifteenth wheel," I told him a grin as he laughed quietly.

"True, but I think seventh is just as bad-or even-considering we both had to deal with their thoughts," he countered. "Actually," Edward said, frowning. "Maybe I have it worse-some of those thoughts are about my daughter."

I grinned and shook my head. I feel bad for Jake; he's probably the only member of the pack who couldn't easily take down their imprint's Dad-something that I know for a fact some of the guys have thought about…and Paul has actually done. "He'd definitely put up a good fight though," Edward said, smiling to himself as if he wouldn't really mind the chance to fight. I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt him. Bella and Nessie would kill you," I reminded him.

He shrugged. "Jake wouldn't tell them about it," he said easily. I just shook my head. He would tell Nessie if she asked him, I thought, looking at him pointedly. His lips twitched but otherwise he ignored me.

"You know where the bathroom is?" I asked as Bella and Alice walked out of the store, carrying multiple bags which Alice promptly dumped into Edward's arms. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? They're heavy," Alice said with a pout as Edward rolled his eyes.

"I think it's just around the corner there," Edward told me as he turned to point in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll be back," I told them before strolling through the mall in Seattle. I weaved my way around all the little stands set up inside, trying to ignore all the stares I was getting because of my size. I wonder what those people would say if I was actually frozen as a fifteen year old, who looks twenty, who's really supposed be eighteen. I don't think they'd believe me.

Suddenly, my stomach lurched, grinding me to a halt as my feet stumbled to my right of their own accord. Too bad for me, I stumbled right into a small girl. I tripped backwards, trying not to crush her and ended up falling right into some display and crashing to the ground. Boxes and boxes of tampons tumbled to the floor around me as I looked up, dazed.

And when I looked up, I met a pair of bright green eyes that just seemed to suck me in. All in a matter of a second I latched onto this girl, some kind of invisible connection snapping out and connecting me to her in an instant. It literally felt like someone punched me in the stomach.

"Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?" The foreign words rolled off my girl's tongue as I stared at her with wide eyes, watching her brush her bangs out of her face and lean down to look at me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Vamos Missy, vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde y que está la abuela va a matar!" Another girl spoke, pulling on my girl's arm and shooting her frantic looks.

My girl looked at me again, as I stared at her tanned face and glossy black hair.

"Vamos!" My girl's other friend said, grabbing her hand pulling her forward as I sat there on the ground like an idiot, inspecting her ripped up blue jeans and black t-shirt with a band name that I've never heard of on it.

"Lo siento mucho!" my girl called to me as she was dragged away. She turned to her friends when I was 'out of hearing distance.' "No puedo creer que ustedes! Me pasó por encima de ese tipo y que está arrastrando me away!" My girl snapped, smacking on of her friends in the arm. That was…all in Spanish. Crap.

I blinked as I realized how many people were staring at me and slowly stood up, not sure what to do. Heck, I don't even remember why I was here in the first place. I glance around me and suddenly remembered that I had to go to the bathroom-but more importantly; I need to find Edward. I ran. I ran all the way back to the spot where I left Edward, Bella, and Alice and as I approached they all stood up from the bench and hurried toward me.

"Seth! I can't believe it, congratulations!" Bella said with a huge grin, launching herself into a tight hug. I loosely hugged her back, still staring at pretty much nothing.

"Edward, do you know how to speak Spanish?" I asked desperately.

Edward blinked, seeming confused for a second before his eyes widened, obviously reading my mind. His mouth popped open slightly.

"Spanish? You're thinking about Spanish when you just met…," Alice beginning, pausing halfway through as her jaw dropped.

"Seth…," Edward said, pity seeping into every tone but a smile came to my face.

"You can teach me right?" I asked quickly. "Right now when we get back?" I asked excitedly.

"Seth, are you _sure _that's what you heard? I mean, you're thoughts are really jumbled are you sure you aren't just-"

"-I remember her perfectly," I said, my hands clenching as I started shaking a bit, much to my surprise. Jeez, I haven't had that kind of reaction for a while…

"Alright Seth, I'm just making sure," Edward assured me, his eyes darting to my hands that had stilled and back up to my face again.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, holding up my hands as they began to walk back towards the parking lot. "What did she say to me?" I asked him, my eyes wide as I tried not to jump up and down in anticipation. That would probably look really weird from a guy that looked like me.

Edward chuckled quietly and grinned. "Mostly she just said sorry to you. And…I can't really make out what her friends were saying since you were paying absolutely _no _attention to them whatsoever," he said.

I groaned. Mom always said my one track mind was going to get me in trouble some day…

"Alright, let's start teaching me Spanish _now,_" I said, heading towards the parking lot as the three vampires followed swiftly behind me.

"Okay, so lets start with what you know," Alice began. "Have you taken Spanish in school?" she asked.

I grimaced. "I flunked out of it freshman year after my change," I admitted.

"Well how far with your lessons did you get?" Bella asked, glancing back at me as Edward wrapped an arm around her.

I frowned. "Hola, soy Seth," I told them, grinning as they all laughed lightly.

"Guess we have our work cut out for us, huh?" Edward said as I shrugged. He leaned over and kissed the top of Bella's head as she laughed, pulling her closer to him. I want _that. _

* * *

ALRIGHT, THIS IS….MISSY'S POV!

--Anything that's in italics is in Spanish because I am too lazy to go to Google translator again. J--

"_I can not believe you guy!_" I muttered as we walked, glancing back at that gorgeous boy who just sacrificed himself to a table of tampons in order to not squish me.

"_Calm down Missy, you know we had to do that. Your Grandma would've killed you if you were late for your shift," _Catalina said, rolling her eyes at me. _"But, dang girl, did you _see _him?" _she asked, her eyes wide as she fanned herself.

"_Oh my God, I know!" _Rosalina said. _"And the way he was look'n at you? Dang, I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to you right there. Did you see that?" _she asked, leaning around me to confirm with Cat.

"_I know! I would've said yes," _she said.

"_I hate you guys. So, so much right now," _I said, sighing in frustration.

They rolled their eyes at me as we entered the flower shop in the middle of the mall. "Hey Grandma," I said, grinning as I walked around the counter and kissed her cheek, putting on my green apron uniform.

"You're late," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry, I, uh, ran into a bit of a problem," I told her sheepishly.

"I hope it wasn't that boyfriend of yours," she muttered, shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I haven't seen Gavin since Thursday Grandma," I reminded her. Why doesn't anyone like Gavin? I mean, we've only been dating for four weeks and it's been fun, you know? But it's really not like I'm hanging on him every second of my life. Jeez.

"But I'm sure if he had the balls to sneak into our school for lunch every once in a while she would've seen him Friday too," Catalina said as Rosalina burst out laughing. I glared at the two of them.

"Hey, _shut up. _It's not like your boys have done that more than twice," I reminded them, smirking slightly. Don't be hating on my boy or I'll hate on yours.

"Whatever chica, we'll see you tomorrow. We're going to go hunt for tampon boy," Rosalina said with a grin before waving at me and dragging a laughing Catalina with her. I narrowed my eyes. They had better _not _find tampon boy, he's _mine. _

Wait, what?

* * *

**What a delightful little nickname they gave Seth, huh? And to clear up some stuff:**

**1. Her name is Missy Lansing. **

**2. Her Mom is Mexican and her Dad is…well, white, haha. Blonde hair, blue eyes.**

**3. She can speak Spanish AND English. Oh I am so mean, aren't I? lol**

**4. She's 17/18 Haven't decided quite yet and she's a senior at Seattle High School.**

**5. The Cullens are back in Forks with Jake and Nessie.**

**6. THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF ALL MY OTHER IMPRINT STORIES! GO CHECK'EM OUT!**

**Thank you to all my Seth Imprint Challenge participants! They were really great and funny suggestions and if anybody needs ideas I can probably hook you up with someone who had a great one to ask if you could use it. Thank you to the win win winna who helped me figure out this one. I really liked how you suggested he didn't say anything to her at all and was just too dazed to even speak. **

**QUESTIONS? REIVIEW??? FAVORITE LINE? PARTS???**

**P.S. TITLE WILL MOST LIKELY CHANGE! ANY IDEAS???**


End file.
